303: The CLST Adventures of Sesame Street Fiesta
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After another San Angel Adventure, CLST goes off to the Sesame Street Carnival(Their annual parade where they share Latin American Culture). That's when Senon and his friends accidentally ruin their float, now they must finish it in time for the parade.
1. Carnaval Chaos

Poe, Rosita, Rose, Rey, Finn Luci, Tina, Donna, and a few other kids were decorating a red wagon when CLST, Senon, and Corazana came by. "Cho" shouted Rosita.

"Hola Rosita" Cho replied, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Fine" Rosita replied, "We're just getting ready for Sesame Street's Carnival. A big street party celebrating Latin American culture"

"Just like the one in Brazil" Teal replied.

"Where have you guys been?" Rey asked.

"We just got out of Open A Book, Open Your Imagination" Cho replied. "We thought we could make our final High School Hispanic Heritage month last while reading up on another San Angel story."

"Mr. Dameron" Luci said to him, "Did anyone tell you, you look a little Guatemalan."

"I do, don't I" Poe answered.

Just then, 3 boys came in. One was a black boy with a sports tee, one was a blonde with an orange tee, and one was an overweight Filipino boy. "Senon" Cho asked her brother, "Did you invite your best friends over?"

"Miles, Randy, and Ned?" Senon replied, "I did, I told them that they can skateboard during the parade."

Corazana, Luci, Tina, and Donna showed the float to them, "That's a float?" Randy asked in a southern drawl."

"It's just a wagon," Miles replied.

"Is there a problem?" Cho asked.

"Si" Miles replied, "This is too small."

"It's only for the street." said Rey, "We don't want to be too Rocket-ish."

"Meaning explosives," Cho asked as Rey nodded her head.

Donna and Tina got out some boxes and got out some costumes. As they were going through what they're going to wear, Senon, Randy, Miles, and Ned thought they could use the float as a skateboard. When Ned got on it, the wagon got squished. "Sorry" Ned replied.

Everyone else turned their heads to see the mess they made.

"What did you four do?" Finn asked.

"We thought we could practice our skateboarding on the float!" Senon explained, "But apparently, Ned's getting on the wagon squished it like a grape."

"I said I was, how should I say this, "Lo siento" Ned replied.

"Accidents happen" Rose replied, "I'll get this fixed right away."

"Speaking of practicing" Luci replied, "We better practice our salsa dancing, right Donna."

"That's right" Donna recalled, "Do you guys know any salsa dance songs."

"As in the condiment or the music?" Lec asked.

"Music, silly," Donna answered.

"There is, "Quimbara" Lec replied, "By the Cuban singer, Celia Cruz"

"Let's do that," Tina replied back.

CLST got out their instruments and started to play

" _Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_

 _Ee Mama_

 _La rumba me esta llamando_

 _Bombo dile que ya voy_

 _Que me espere un momentico así_

 _Mientras canto un guaguancó_

 _Dile que no es un desprecio_

 _Pues vive en mi corazón_

 _Mi vida es tan solo eso_

 _Rumba buena y guaguancó!_

 _Ee Mama Ee Mama Azuca_

 _¿Cómo? Ay Dios mio_

 _Pero que lio, y dice_

 _Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_

 _Ay, si quieres gozar_

 _Quieres bailar_

 _Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_

 _Pero lo baila Teresa y lo baila Juanito_

 _Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_

 _Oye cachin, cachan, cachan, cachumba_

 _Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_ " Cho sang

 **Note: Poe Dameron's actor, "Oscar Issac" is Guatemalan in real life.**


	2. Everybody Conga

The kids were going through a pile of costumes to get ideas on what their float should be, "What are we going to wear for the festival?" Tina asked.

"We can't decide what to wear for the Carnaval?" Corazana asked.

"Maybe Elmo could be a pig, or a cowboy, or an ear of corn," Elmo suggested

"Or a cowboy pig eating corn," Donna suggested.

"I Am Groot(That sounds like something Spongebob would say)" Groot replied

"Something tells me he can't make up his mind," Luci whispered to Tina.

Oscar and Rocket were going around looking for moldy cheese. Donna wanted to ask them to help, but Oscar yelled, "Will you stop bugging us kids?"

"Yeah" Rocket shouted, "You're ruining our moldy cheese hunt."

"Bug? Bug? Bug!" Tina smiled, "We could be bugs for our float."

"Everybody Conga! Everybody Conga!" shouted a voice.

"It's Pleakley" Senon recalled, "And he's doing the conga"

"Is he your friend ,"Lilo"'s Aunt?" asked Randy.

"Something like that" Senon replied.

Pleakley was with some of the experiments doing the conga, "You know, Pleakley" Donna said to him, "There is one other funny conga song"

 _First step in the montage_

 _Hotness in the sweat lodge_

 _Next, you must jump off the docks_

 _What a difference quite a shock_

 _Dancing on the hot coal_

 _Draining out your weary soul_

 _Gather up your power tools_

 _Saws an axes are for fools_

 _Throw them into the big lake_

 _hurry up for goodness sake_

 _Next, you wear a blindfold_

 _Trees can see for so I'm told_

 _Spin around and around in pace_

 _Just so you can find your place_

"Fantastico song, kids" Pleakley smiled

"Gracias, Pleakley" Donna smiled.

"Wow, Don," said Luci, "You're catching up on your Spanish really well."

"You guys did teach me" Donna replied with a grande smile.

They heard familiar music coming from the boombox by Rose.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Everybody gather 'round now_

 _Let your body feel the heat_

 _Don't you worry if you can't dance_

 _Let the music move your feet_

 _It's the rhythm of the island, and like the sugar cane so sweet_

 _If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

 _Feel the fire of desire, as you dance the night away_

 _'Cause tonight we're gonna party, 'til we see the break of day_

 _Better get yourself together, and hold on to what you've got_

 _Once the music hits your system, there's no way your gonna stop_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat_

"That's it" Senon smiled, "Our family always loved Gloria Estefan music, so maybe we can perform as "The Glorious Gloria Glowbugs"

"That's a great name" Elmo smiled.


	3. Hola Carnaval

Rose finally got the wagon fixed, but this time they decided that only one of them should ride in the wagon. Elmo thought he could do it, but he accidentally broke it again. There wasn't enough time to get it fixed again. It was hopeless until Oscar and Rocket were singing "I Love Trash" on the Sloppy Jollopy radio.

 _Oh, I love trash! Anything dirty or dingy or dusty Anything ragged or rotten or rusty Yes, I love trash I have here a sneaker that's tattered and worn It's all full of holes and the laces are torn A gift from my mother the day I was born I love it because it's trash Oh, I love trash! Anything dirty or dingy or dusty Anything ragged or rotten or rusty Yes, I love trash I have here some newspaper thirteen months old I wrapped fish inside it; it's smelly and cold But I wouldn't trade it for a big pot o' gold! I love it because it's trash_

"It's Oscar's Sloppy Jalopy." Tina smiled.

"The Fairy God Mother must've been on holiday," Randy suggested.

"And it's enough for everyone" Miles replied.

They asked Oscar and Rocket, but they refused to help them. "If we don't want it to be decorated with trash," Ned said, "Than I guess we'll be tiring our legs out"

Oscar and Rocket smiled, "On second thought," they said.

Later, the Carnaval was going on. The Ponies were showing off their Elements of Harmony Float while Pinkie was doing the mambo.

"Next up on the Sesame Street Carnaval is the "The Glorious Gloria Glowbugs"

CLST and friends came up dancing to Get on Your Feet by Gloria Estefan.

 _You say I know it's a waste of time_

 _There's no use trying_

 _So scared that life's gonna pass you by_

 _Your spirit dying_

 _Not long ago_

 _I could feel your strength and your devotion_

 _What was so clear, is now overcast_

 _With mixed emotions_

 _Deep in your heart is the answer_

 _Find it, I know it will pull you through_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Get up and make it happen_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Stand up and take some action_

 _I think it's true that we've all been through_

 _Some nasty weather_

 _Let's understand that we're here_

 _To handle things together_

 _You gotta keep looking onto tomorrow_

 _There's so much in life_

 _That's meant for you_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Get up and make it happen_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Stand up and take some action_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Don't stop before it's over_

 _Get on your feet_

 _The weight is off your shoulder_

 _Get up and make it happen_

 _Stand up, stand up, stand up and take some action_

 _Gotta get on your feet, yeah, yeah_

 _Don't stop before it's over_

 _Get on your feet_

 _The weight is off your shoulder_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Get up, get up, get up and make it happen_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Stand up, stand up and take some action_

 _Get on your feet_

 _Get up, stand up_

 _Don't stop before it's over_

 _You got to get on your feet yeah yeah_

 _The weight is off your shoulder_

The End.


	4. Bonus: The Spider

Later that day, everyone was enjoying themselves at the Sesame Street Carnaval. Mile's uncle, "Aaron Davis" came along to keep him and his friends from getting hurt. As he left to help the kids with a sombrero painting contest, a strange blue and green spider came out of his bag. He found Miles and bit him on the neck, then he fainted.

"MILES!" shouted his friends.

"This can't be good," said Ned, "We should get him to a doctor fast.

Later at the hospital, they were accompanied by his parents, Dr. Rio Morales, and Officer Jefferson Davis. "Miles' mom works here" Randy recalled, "Why couldn't she operate on him?"

"Because that a big regulation at hospitals" Sunny explained to him, "They can't operate on their relatives. I've learned that while watching Scrubs"

"With Zach Braff" Randy recalled, "I heard Miss. Piggy tried being on the show once, but got the pink slip for not sticking to the script."

"I told you, boys, that playing around with that CLST band was a terrible idea" Officer Davis growled, "They haven't been the same since their rockstar debut at that Phineas and Ferbtone concert years ago."

"We better keep this whole thing under wraps" Cho whispered, "We don't want Officer Davis to interrogate us about Sky High's whereabouts."

A doctor came in and told Dr. Morales and Officer Jefferson that Miles is recovering from the bite. Though he would like to see CLST, Randy, Senon, Corazana, and Ned first.

Inside, Miles explained that he has been shooting webs for some apparent reason and has been turning invisible. He showed his invisibility skills and they were surprised, "What's going on," Lec asked.

"He's been bitten by a radioactive bug" explained a man with a fedora.

"Who are you?" Cho asked.

"Jeremy, "Danger" D'Amo" answered the man, "Head of the Nationals Supers Agency."

"You're the head of the agency?" Lec asked, "I always thought both Principal Powers and Vice Principal Kirk were."

"No Liang" answered Danger, "They run the high school. Plus James can be too distracted by pretty girls and Cosmic doesn't want to make everyone stupid."

"Wait a minute," Lec asked in suspicion, "How do you know my name, Spill the Beans, Dude"

"Principal Skywalker gave me files about you, Chrisianna, Talik and of course your twin sister, "Sying" Danger explained. "He told me that you guys are in charge of looking after Mr. Morales since his father is a policeman.

CLST looked at each other, hoping they won't get arrested in the future.


End file.
